The Choices of Love
by Sweetiepie626
Summary: After 15 years has past after the battle of the new borns, and after Edward killed Victoria. Jacob and Renesme start to fall in love... but what happens when some drama appears in the picture? Find out :  Please review


**As I Renesme Cullen, fallen into a deep dreaming sleep. I knew that Jacob was by my side. But I was having a nightmare, that Jacob would leave me again, like he did a week ago. I never new if he would come back. Since the Volturi were still after me because they thought that I was well, from what I could get out of my parents "an illegal vampire" because half-bloods weren't aloud or something , at least that's what I heard, when my mother and father were talking to Jacob. I could also over hear them say something like, a new evil vampire was on the loose. Someone named Alexandria, it was supposedly Victoria's long lost sister. Alexandria, sounds like a nice name and person right? Well think again, your wrong. Even though my mother and father, thought they killed the only thing that was after my mother, and myself, they were wrong. Supposedly, Alexandria works secretly for the Volturi, she turned into a vampire when my mother and father killed Victoria. Alexandria never liked the idea of her sister being a vampire. But since her sisters, death. She turned evil. And she thought that if she turned into a vampire, she could never let her evil side die. **

**I somehow felt so alone, even with all my Aunt's, and Uncle', including my mother and father by my side. I still felt so alone, without my Jacob. Even with Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie having them make me go to Paris with them to shop every time, Jake left. But when he came back, we were happy and together again. I felt so happy inside. He was my everything. He was my protector, my best friend, and whenever I needed him for anything, he would be their in a second. **

**But when I went to sleep. I was screaming, and tossing and turning in my bed. Jacob heard me screaming in my sleep and he yelled, and took off my light blue bedding, (Jake got the bedding for me for my 15th birthday) and tried to shake me awake "Nessie! Nessie! Wake up!, Ness!" I woke up in shock. Then Jake said "Ness, are you alright?"… I replied startled and scared.. and I started to have tears roll down my face. Jacob then held me in a warm tight embrace and said "Ness, it's all right, I'm right here,… it's just a dream." He was rubbing my back in comfort. **

**He then continued to ask me something… "You were having night mares about me leaving again weren't you". There was a long moment of silence, because my father Edward was walking up to my room, and I could tell that it was him, and I just honestly didn't know how to reply to that question. Jake was still hugging me, but he pulled back after we heard my bedroom door open. And then my father, started to speak. "Are you two alright in here?", I wiped my tears off my face, Jake and I pulled away further from the hug, and I said, still talking a little like I was crying "Yeah, I'm ok, I just had another nightmare". My father replied, "Well, go back to sleep now everything will be fine. Right Jacob?" Edward gave a stearn glare to Jacob, as if he was reading his mind again. "Sure thing sir." Jacob replied.**

**Edward gave a polite nod to Jacob, as in alright, I believe you. Type of nod. When my father shut the door. Jacob rubbed his hands on my shoulders and he said "Listen to me alright, I will never leave you again. I promise. I will always be by your side." I started to cry again, because I was still in shock from the dream. We then leaned in on each other, and had our foreheads touching, and as we leaned in he continued to wipe the tears off of my face. I closed my eyes, and we started to kiss. As we continued to kiss each other, he would rub my waste. And everything just felt right, at the moment. Things calmed down, and we were lying next to each other. Although weird thing was, just as usual, Jake had his shirt off, which showed his muscles(I've never minded that before though, I guess I just never had a crush on him when I was younger). I've never been in love like this before. It felt so normal, so right. **

**When I was younger, he was my best friend. Just my best friend, but he would be their for me when I needed him to be. And he was; and still is my protector. And now he's my everything. Everything is just so just so simple and easy with him, it was as though it was as easy as when the wind would blow through the leaves in the trees. It was that simple… but at the same time, it was a very complicated type of love. Very; very complicated.**


End file.
